Death's Chosen : Magi
by MidnightLoverGirl46
Summary: When the hero of a world cannot find the path to save the world they belong to, and, swallowing the pride they hold, pray for help, 3 people answer the call, though they may take awhile to get there seeing as they have to travel from world to world. rated to be safe, because I am Paranoid.
1. Prologue

They were a result of 3 important men that came to the House for a good time, and their mother and Boss wanting to keep them, the boss so that he could get another girl for merchandise, and his mother who wanted to raise a child. They were both shocked that there were more than one child, let alone 3, and none looked the same. It seemed that the 3 of them were a set of half sibling triplets. Two were male, though looked almost completely different than each other, and one girl.

The First boy had the look of a Fanalis, a race of people who were all stronger than any human with senses to match, with eyes from Sasan, a blue of light sapphire. The Second child was the girl, with what seemed to be curly, silver hair, and eyes the color of gold. The Third child, however, drew the most attention from everyone. His hair was just as purple as the sunset with black streaked through it, though the purple seemed to be all he gained from his father. His skin was pale, almost deathly so, and, when he opened them, eyes of a Green so bright that the purest of emeralds could not compare, though none knew were the color had come from. On each child, a birthmark, located directly over the heart, in a bloody red, was a strange symbol, a triangle holding a circle with a line cutting both shapes in half.

And so they were all kept when it was found that all three would start to scream and cry until the taken child was placed back with them, which was doubly so if the girl was taken, triple that if the purplette was taken. It confused the boss, but he went with it, just wanting his girls to be happy, and if the girls were happy taking care of three brats, then so be it, that and it made them work better if they were happy. The visiting man that had sired the youngest had already left the small kingdom of Samaris, having gained a trading route for Sindrea, a country still in it's infant years, though growing stronger day by day. As they grew up however, the 3 of them were, strange, almost like adults in a child's body.

The three children were named when their personalities started to form. The Fanalis-or-Sasan boy was named Isao of the Earth when he showed that he was both honorable and could out stubborn a mountain into moving. The Silverette was named Katsumi of the Sea, for her beauty, and the viciousness that she displayed when one of her friends or family were threatened. The last child, however, was to difficult to name, for his personality jumped around constantly, much like some form of storm. When asked why he wasn't given a name, they said as much. Katsumi told them to call him Akihiko, while confused, the workers and boss accepted it as one of her quirks. They finally went with the name Katsumi had suggested, so he was named Akihiko of the Wind, with the wind representing him and his constant changes in attitude.

Time skip - 8 years old

Harry Potter-Black (of what they called the Hogwarts Verse), now Akihiko, groaned softly as he leaned against his sister, once one Tsunayoshi Sawada (now Katsumi), in what they called the "KHR Verse" while the eldest of the 3 of them, who was from the "Sword Verse," as they called it, and was once known as Shirou Emiya (now Isao), snickered softly at his brothers dramatics. Akihiko and Katsumi grinned slightly at each other, as it had taken along time to get Isao to heal from the Trauma of the Fuyuki Fire, and temper his hero complex to a lesser version, much like what the younger siblings had done for themselves. The female had an easier time then Akihiko, who had had no help from others.

All three went serious in an instant, knowing that, sometime soon, the pleasure house that their family worked at (even the boss began to treat the kids as his own) was going to be destroyed, as was the norm for their multiple lives. While the 3 **had** had longer periods with family, **good** family, in fact, but Katsumi had a feeling, and with her Hyper Intuition, it was a safe bet that something was going to happen. The only time she hadn't listened to aforementioned Intuition, all 3 had died via betrayal of the so called "most loyal" of the Vongola Tenth Generation.

" I don't get why you want me to sing, Katsumi, it's not like i'm any good."

" Please, brother?" the plead was delivered with both flawless kicked kitten eyes, something that caused Akihiko to groan loudly because he was not able to resist that, and a drawn out, hopeful Please, but he did comply.

"Very well." he muttered petulantly, "what would you like to hear?"

Katsumi hummed in thought, then spoke " How about Catch Fire?"

"_Nato in cattività  
Volte il tuo peggior nemico  
La tua faccia sta invecchiando  
Cerchi di mantenere la tua età  
Dentro questa gabbia dorata  
Il tuo cuore sta diventando più freddo  
Non ti senti?  
Stai pian piano morendo__-"_

He stopped suddenly, spinning to face one of the trees surrounding the clearing that they were in, only to see a blue-haired brat about the same age as the three of them, albeit with look of weariness in eyes the color of blue fire. The boy looked surprised, most likely at being found out. Katsumi looked at him and cocked her head to the side, before smiling at him. "_è lui quello che dovevamo trovare_." the girl said to her on-guard brothers, before turning to the boy. "Are you the reincarnation of someone who had long since past, constantly shunted back in time as to save your world?"

The boy's eyes widened before becoming guarded, and spoke. His voice seemed to have been made of the flames that all three could feel inside his core, before the Fire had been almost wiped out from his loss of hope. "Who are you? And for that matter, how did you know that?"

Isao groaned aloud as he looked to the sky, before relaxing and looking at the bluette. "My name is Isao of the Steal Earth, the Purplette is my half-brother Akihiko of the Ash Carrying Wind, and the girl my half sister Katsumi of the Untamed Seas. Before you demand anymore information, may we also know your name?"

"Aladdin, now then, tell me how you know!"

"Pushy," Akihiko muttered. "We are the help that was sent after your prayer for someone's, anyone's, help in saving your world. I apologize for the long wait, but we had to go through many Worlds to find this one." Akihiko bowed his head for a moment, then lifted it. "I am pleased to finally meet the hero of this World, and the one who swallowed their own pride to ask for help, for not many do so, Aladdin of Creation's Flame."

**Author's Note**

**I do not own anything other than the plot, and I suck at planning things out, so yeah….. Anyway the names given to all of the kids has a different meaning, and represents their personalities as the townspeople had seen them, as well as the elemental alignment that the Magoi in each resonate the best with. Isao means honor and merit, Katsumi means victorious beauty, and Akihiko? I'll let you find out on your own. **

**The Fandoms that I am using are as Listed**

**Fate/Stay Night : Unlimited Blade Works-post AU**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn-Post AU**

**Magi: Labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic-pre cannon **

**Harry Potter-Post cannon and death**

**è lui quello che dovevamo trovare- He is the one we were meant to find.**

**The song is Catch Fire by Jenix translated to Italian. In English it means as follows**

**Born in Captivity **

**Times your worst enemy **

**Your face is getting older **

**You try to keep your age **

**Inside this golden cage **

**Your heart is getting colder **

**Don't you feel **

**You're slowly dying-**

**You can find the song here-** ** watch?v=J9p-JpVX1xc**

**Sorry if any of you like it, and I welcome anything in the comments, even Flames.**

**For now, I bid you adieu,**

**Midnight. **


	2. Ch 1

Aladdin stared. "So, let me get this straight. You three are from different Worlds that have different heroes, and, at one point, all of you were the 'hero' in your own worlds." Here he pointed Akihiko, Katsumi, and Isao in turn, "In yours, you were a wizard made famous because of a one hit kill spell failed to kill you, do to something your mother did, and destroyed the body of the evil dude that did it, only for him to come back when you were 14? And a really short war that had absolute idiots that wouldn't fight fire with fire, and the main baddy had _Split His Soul into 8 Pieces_?!" Akihiko nodded, an annoyed look in his eyes at the thought of _that_ moron. "You, on the other hand, were the heir to a group of organized crime-"

"That was _somehow _the strongest despite the ninth bosses best efforts."

He continued as though he hadn't been interrupted "-while your own powers were sealed away, along with your potential, and, because of that, you were tortured by your classmates. And when you were finally noticed, it was because they needed an heir. Because of _that_ you faced a homicidal maniac that wanted to use your body to murder the darker side of the world dragged into the future, saved _that_, got rid of a generations old and unfounded grudge that was caused by the guy supposed to protect it, then abolished a _centuries_ old curse that slowly killed the hosts." Katsumi nodded cheerfully. "And somehow, along the way, survive your tutor, who was the _World's Greatest Hitman? That shot at you, and needlessly put you in harms way __**constantly**__,"_ Katsumi nodded again. "You, got dragged into a war that gave you 1 wish, with no limitations, but it turned out to be a giant monkey's paw, and you only found this out after a bunch of murder, a warped protection barrier-"

"Bounded Field" Isao corrected brightly.

"-that drained people of their energy, and a insane, love-struck witch decided to kill your adopted sister, whose death would be the catalyst to summon the aforementioned monkey's paw, so that she could stay with her lover, and after the Greater Grail?" Isao nodded. "Was summoned you had to fight the _First Hero, and Someone with All the World's Treasures and Weapons in a magic vault,_ and you won, because of an absolutely _Bull_ ability to copy anything sharp and pointy to the point that they were better than the original." All three nodded with great amusement. "By the Rukh, your all overpowered in this world!" Aladdin said with a greatly cheerful look in his eyes.

"Quick warning, Aladdin of Creation's Fire, if you accept our help, you will have to give us something in return, much like these two decided to follow me, and to give me company. The Caller tends to choose the price, though our patron would only allow us to accept forms of power in the form of things we can take with us easily, like a small trinket that could fit in our subspace pocket. It depends on what you would have us do, and what you want to do in the end." Akihiko told the bluette sitting on a log that he had conjured to prove his story was true.

"I was expecting that, in all honesty, after all, nothing is free, even freedom." the Magi deadpanned at the purple haired boy.

Katsumi smiled, "was that the lesson of your story? The lesson that you learn, at the end of every journey? For myself, it was to always do as I believed with all my will, for Akihiko, it was to live everyday like you would die the next, and, when you did die, to greet death as an old friend, and for Isao, was to conquer himself and his own ideals, to save his own world,"

Aladdin blinked. "The lesson you are meant to learn is part of what it takes to find the way to save your world from it's calamity," Isao told the blue haired pervert.

Aladdin blinked again. "Oh, alright then. How about a King's Vessel for each of you? I think I can find a Djinn for each of you if you give me an elemental preference." The 3 reincarnated hero's blinked before cocking their heads to one side as though one unit.

"Quick question, can we fly is we get King's Vessels?" the Prince of Alma Torran nodded, a confused look on his face. The look on Akihito's? Aladdin flinched away from the maniac expression on his face. "Any," he said with glee, "So long as I can fly!" than began muttering about how 'he hadn't flown since the last visit to the KHR verse' and 'I will be free, free in the sky again!'

Aladdin looked at the other two with wide, confused, and scared eyes. Isao winced. "Don't worry about that, Akihiko always gets that way whenever he learns that he can fly under his own power. His elemental affinity is aligned with wind and air, with minor affinities in water and lightning. I, myself, have a main affinity for the earth, metals in particular, with a minor in fire. Katsumi has an affinity for water, with minors in earth and wind."

Aladdin looked contemplative."Why doesn't Katsumi have a fire affinity, if what you told me about the last few worlds you visited?"

Katsumi blinked. "It has to do with the nature of my Original world. My home world had something known as Soul Fire, each a different color with a different ability." her expression went deadpan. "It comes in the colors of the rainbow, and they were named after weather conditions." Aladdin looked at her incredulously. "I know. Any way, following the rainbow, the Flame Types were the Red Storm with the ability of Disintegration, Orange Sky with Harmony, Yellow Sun with Activation, Green Lightning with Solidification, Blue Rain with Tranquility, Indigo Mist with Creation and Illusion, and Violet Cloud with Propagation. I was a Sky, meaning fire, with a natural destructive quality, wouldn't fit, so I have to have a harmonious element, which water does have." Aladdin nodded, then wondered what the other two had for type in that world.

"Most hero's have a primary Sky flame, with a secondary more fit to their personality. Personally, I was a Cloudy Sky. Isao was an Lightning Filled Sky." Akihiko told him, having broken out of his little creepy party.

"So, preferences?" the Pervert asked cheerfully.

"I thought I told you what our affinities are?" Isao said in confusion.

"Affinities are not the same as a preference. Sinbad, someone that's important to our world, has a water affinity, but a preference to lightning," Aladdin explained.

"Ah, got it. I would prefer to have a Water...Djinn? Was it?" Katsumi told him brightly. Aladdin nodded.

"Earth or metal aligned if it does not cause you any trouble," Isao told the princeling.

"Air, if you could, though I wouldn't mind a lightning Alined Djinn, but only if they accept us and know what is going on at the same time." Akihiko informed the Magi.

Aladdin grinned. "I'll go and find Yunnan, maybe he-"

_**BOOM FWOOSH SCREAMS**_

"And we should leave!" Akihiko grimaced.

"On It!" came the cry of the other 2, though Aladdin looked surprised.

"Why aren't you trying to save anyone?"

"My intuition tells me there is nothing we can do, and it's always right!" Katsumi called back as she and her brothers grabbed their caches of supplies.

**Thanks for reading! As this is my first time writing fan-fiction, please let me know what I can do to improve, because I know I tend to be way to fast in letting people know things along with plot development, so anything is appreciated, even flames!**

**So, as a quick warning, I like music so expect a lot of random seeming moments were music is incorporated, much like in the first Chapter/prologue.**

**If you can't figure out what the Fwoosh was, look up "The Greatest Prank" by Sakurademonalchemist. **

**Not that you shouldn't read her works anyway, she's awesome. she doesn't have any Magi fictions there though.**

**WARNING: I have no idea about romance, or anything like that so everything is going to be confusing for me. As far as I can tell, relationships are more like a strange sense of really strong friendship that has extra bits, like kisses and night time activities. Sorry Romance **

**Quick reminder that all of then are going to be OOC because, in most cases, the 3 of them are older than Dirt, all because of the immortality deal.**

**Thank you for the comment, love! You helped me get this chapter out faster! **

**Any suggestions on want me to do with the story are greatly appreciated, and welcomed, such as pairings. Things like who Alibaba already has a set girl, so a poll will be set up for character pairings. Aladdin is going to end up with one of the trio, so in the reviews riddle me this-**

**-Should Aladdin be with Katsumi/Tsunayoshi, Isao/Shirou, or Akihiko/Harry? Or no one? Or maybe all of them? Depending on what's chosen, it'll decide what Aladdin's final choice is, so yeah… next chapter is going to be a large time skip and quick summary of their adventures to find their dungeons.**

**Hey! I planned something! Kinda….**

**For now**

**I bid you adieu, **

**Midnight.**

**Have a good however long it takes me to update! I NEED ADVICE**

**And a Beta, apparently…Help me….Please… T_T**


	3. Ch 2

"Hey, Yunnan! I'm back!" Aladdin shouted as he walked into the little house inside a Rift. The 3 following him looked more amused than anything as they followed the fire-aligned Magi, having gotten used to his antics as they traveled.

"Hello Aladdin, welcome back! Oh, who are these three?" a blonde, feminine-looking male asked as he walked into the small living room.

"Er, do you guys wanna explain? He already knows about the, Time Loop thing that's going on" the Prince-ling told them.

3 hours later, all had finished their respective tales

"Well, that _is_ interesting. What do you need for payment?" Yunnan asked, honestly curious.

"I was thinking King Vessels. Do, do you think that's alright?" Aladdin asked his elder.

"Hmm, what are your limitations and requirements, Katsumi, Akihiko, Isao?"

"I would like an earth or metal aligned Djinn, though I wouldn't mind a Fire aligned one. Katsumi would like a water Djinn, though wouldn't mind an earth or lightning one. Akihiko would prefer a wind/air aligned Djinn, and wouldn't mind a lightning or water Djinn. All 3 of us would like it if the Djinn were willing to be ours even after knowing that we tend to travel worlds, and that they are most likely to come with us, even if we don't have them in our Hammer Space." Isao clarified to the Man.

"Ah, I have just the Set! Though I don't think you should be my King Candidate, with the way the 3 of you have balanced yourselves, element wise." Yunnan Informed them, before looking to Aladdin. "You will have to be their Magi Aladdin." The boy looked at the older Magi in surprise before nodding determinedly.

"So, any ideas?" Katsumi asked the blonde.

"Dungeon number 11 is Hiades, number 25 is Gaap, and number 4, Beleth. Their alignments are earth, water, and storm respectively." Yunnan informed the quartet.

"Where can I find them?" Aladdin asked seriously. Yunnan looked at all of them for a moment, lingering on Aladdin a moment longer than the rest, and told the group were to go to find their Djinn.

"Be careful, Beleth is the strongest of the Djinn, commanding the storms of this world, and can only be gained from one thing, though you will have to figure that out on your own," the blonde Magi told them.

"Not even a hint, in the form of a riddle?" Akihiko said, voice soft.

"At time of moons point, the world softens only to rise in symphony." Yunnan chuckled.

"Do we look familiar to you, Yunnan? You appeared surprised as to what we look like."

_**DESTRUCTION OF TIMELINES COMMENCING IN 3…..2…..1…..0**_

Akihiko chuckled softly upon seeing Aladdin be a complete pervert in the newest country they had come too with Alibaba Saluja, who they had met in Dungeon 7, Amun, a djinn that controlled heat, looking on in confusion. Morgiona, a former slave girl from the Fanalis tribe that had been dragged into Amun's world as a spoiled prince's guard/meat shield/cannon fodder, just looked on blankly. Isao and Katsumi beheld the spectacle in silence, looking more amused then anything.

"Aladdin, maybe don't perv on the nice woman who can use magic? Especially with how, angry she looks," Isao deadpanned. "And her with her alignment to water, she could easily send you flying,"

"How did you know know my magic affinity?" Yamraiha questioned, looking cautious. Everyone around them looked at him, bodies positioned to attack the boy., other than Alibaba and Morgiana.

"What did I do Aladdin?" Isao asked, confused look in his wide _hazel _eyes as they turned to look at the Magi.

Aladdin winced. "People outside of your home country of Samaris can't sense the affinities of the people around them naturally, they normally have to Fall into Depravity to sense that, and that has more to do with the fact that they can tell what they have to do to make others fall into Depravity."

Katsumi's almost lost control of her Mist Illusion that hid how she really looked from everyone, though they _all_ saw the pulse of indigo fire that surrounded her. "You were going to _kill_ my brother, just because all 3 of us have a natural ability to sense elemental affinities!?" She lost control. Amber fire that didn't burn anything burst to life on her forehead, looking a lot like the third eye of all Djinn equips, and an indigo pulse caused a sound like shattered glass caused everyone to stare, because he girl in front of them had silver hair the same color as Ja'far, with pale skin and eyes the same color as Sinbad's. A yelp and they turned to look at Akihiko, who, instead of pure black hair, had Violet, with streaks of the original black, and eyes the same color as Ja'fars, though more pure in shade.

"Calm down Katsumi! I'm fine! No one is going to kill me!" Isao called out, "Humanities 7 Sins, Katsumi! Calm Down!" she didn't calm down. "Oh, 14 levels of Hell, TRACE ON!" in a pulse of blue light the now silver-eyed, red haired boy held a pair of swords, one black and one white, "Aladdin! She's going into Sky Rage! Akihiko, help me pin her down! Or better sing to her!"

"You got it, Isao!" Akihiko called out "which song though?! I don't know what will get her _MORE_ angry!"

"Just guess!"

"How would _singing_ help us?!" came the incredulous words of Sinbad.

"Music is Harmony, and Katsumi is literally Harmony personified!" Akihiko told him before beginning.

"_An angel without wings said _

_The map showing the way back home had been lost _

_Feeling powerless, _

_I took up a paintbrush _

_And added water to the dried paints _

_Even if these eyes lose their light _

_I'll keep drawing _

_Even if this arm loses its strength _

_I'll keep drawing _

_A proud stray cat laughed _

_He laughed at me as I struggled to live _

_Upon a narrow, small palette _

_Without colors mixing, my intention grows stronger _

_It's a dark and cold world, but I'll keep drawing _

_A picture of the brightly blazing sun piercing through_

_I'll keep drawing _

_What can be done for someone else's sake? _

_Even that much, again, from now on _

_Even if these eyes lose their light _

_I'll keep drawing _

_Even if this arm loses its strength _

_I'll keep drawing _

_It's like everything is wrapped up in this color _

_A prayer that encompasses every wish!_"

Katsumi's eyes softened slightly, though she kept snarling at every one. Akihiko had a panicked look in his eyes, as though he knew something they didn't. "Isao! Try flaring your lightning! I'll do the same with my Cloud!" Isao nodded sharply, before letting loose a flash of green colored lightning, while Akihiko flared violet. Then all they all saw was the color orange.

**Author's Note**

**Song Used is Drawing Days by Splay translated into English**

**Poll is up! So let me know your opinions on how i'm doing, and future plot points and things you want to see.**

**For now**

**I bid you adieu, **

**Midnight.**

**Have a good however long it takes me to update! I NEED ADVICE**

**And a Beta, apparently…Help me….Please… T_T**

**No, sirusly, I need help.**


	4. Ch 3

When the company's eyes had cleared, they couldn't help but stare at what the three other Singularities had shifted to look like. Two looked like a mix between Ja'far and Sinbad, the first with Sinbad's Hair, and the eyes and skin of Ja'far. The second child was female and had his eyes and his natural tan, while having Ja'fars hair color and face shape. The third child looked like a cross between Masrur and Mystras, with his red hair and coloring coming from the Sasan native, but his eye shape and color, along with his markings, were all Fanalis, though his eyes were silver instead of yellow or blue. Aladdin had changed the most. His hair had changed color from a light pink to a dark sea blue, his eyes shifting from a bright, happy green to the color of blue flames.

Katsumi hissed at the people in front of her, the other 3 people behind her. Alibaba stepped forward, hands up as though in surrender, "I will not harm you, Katsumi, nor Akihiko, Isao, or Aladdin. You are my friends, people that I would give my life for. So please listen and let me check on Isao, he's going into shock, most likely from bad memories." Katsumi cocked her head to one side, a strange, large-cat like growl slipping from her lips. "If you need more proof, read my magoi, that is something that cannot lie, afterall." The girl paused, before motioning him and Morgiana behind her.

"Come near MY famiglia, and I'll tear you to pieces!" the girl snarled towards the rest. Sinbad slowly began to draw on one of his djinns power, this djinn was based in illusion, to calm the girl down, or to knock her out. Katsumi snarled at the King on Sindria. "oh, spirito di forza e armonia, rispondi alla chiamata della tua regina e vieni fuori dal velo del destino e del destino, doma gli oceani dentro e distruggi quelli che stanno davanti a me!" Katsumi called. "Gaap!" In a swirl of blue light, the girl was revealed again. In place of the light blue dress she had been wearing before, she now wore a blue, shear sash around her waist, the green skirt below that hiding all the important bits. Light purple scales climbed her legs and sides, covering her developing chest, though just barely. Her hair had turned a dark indigo, her gold eyes turned red, and she snarled. "I told you, come near my famiglia and die. Do NOT push me,"

"Alright, alright. May we at least know your real name?"

"What do you mean Sinbad?" Aladdin started "We did tell you our real names, just not our titles."

"Then what are your titles Aladdin?" this came from Ja'far.

"They call me Aladdin of Creation's Flame, she's Katsumi of the Untamed Seas, Isao is of Steel Earth, and Akihiko is of the Ash Carrying Wind!" Aladdin told him cheerfully.

"Ash Carrying Wind?" Ja'far sounded worried about the title. "Isn't that a bit, dark?"

"Indeed, the title IS dark sounding, so why were you gifted that title?" Sinbad questioned, a weird look in his eyes. Katsumi growled again, the water surrounding the palace began to rise and fall in an unpredictable pattern, even for Sinbad.

"It is what my Magoi felt like when I turned 5. Everyone in Samaria, when they die, are burned and their ashes scattered to the wind. My magoi, although fed by White Rukh, had a feel of death within it," Akihiko deadpanned.

They all stared at the boy, a look of incomprehension on their features. "Your Magoi felt like death."

"Yes, yes it did. Mine felt like a sword." Isao told them blandly. "Hence, the 'Steel', Katsumi got 'Untamed' because her Magoi literally moves in a way that no one could predict, and Aladdin? He's a Magi, it's obvious were the 'Creations' came from. The elements mentioned are our elemental alignments. As said before."

"The snark is strong in this one," Aladdin drawled.

"Aw, we have finally corrupted you to our Humor!" Isao cackled out, leaving the rest highly confused, and some alarmed at his word choice. Akihiko joined him in his snickering. Katsumi paused in her snarling, turning just enough so that Aladdin could see her approving look. Aladdin flushed, even as he grinned brightly. Alibaba looked at Aladdin in horror, before he clung to Morgiana.

"Oh, good Solomon! The insanity is contagious!?" he cried, a look of fear on his face. Morgiana patted Alibaba on the back, sweatdrop obvious to everyone but the golden haired boy. Akihiko's snickers increased in volume, as did Isao's, and, slowly, Katsumi joined the two boys in laughter, as such dropping her Djinn Equip. Soon all three were on the ground, laughing their heads off.

"What just happened?" Sharrkan questioned. All of Sinbad's companions and friends just looked on in confusion.

"It's not funny!"

"Your Right!" Akihiko grinned.

"I am? I mean, of course I am!"

"It's hilarious!"

"No it's not!" Alibaba cried out, drawing out the last word. "Your insane and your infecting the sane one!"

"Eh? How are we corrupting Isao?" Aladdin sounded confused.

"EEEEEHHHHH!" everyone turned to Isao with wide eyes. The group of four snickered.

"Yeah, Isao is the sane one out of us." Katsumi told them, amused look in her eyes. Aladdin nodded along rapidly in agreement.

**I'm going to need people to vote for Aladdin's lover/quadriad. Mostly because of a prophecy, they are **_**great**_ **at moving plot along and giving me some form of extra, like a threat that I haven't hit in the Anime yet (I am sorry manga readers, I just can't find the volumes, no matter what I do.) I also have Netflix, so feel free to correct me in things I don't know!**

**For now I bid you adieu, **

**Midnight.**

**P.S. if someone can direct me somewhere where I can read the manga for free, that would be awesome! **


End file.
